


A Crazy love Triangle

by dancinluv



Series: A Different World [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinluv/pseuds/dancinluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to my first sleepy hollow fan fiction 'A different World'<br/>Ian returns to Sleepy Hollow to find his one true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crazy love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> For those who haven't read 'A Different World' you will probably be confused about the way I chose to start this story. I recommend reading the 'A Different World' the first story so you'll have a better understandung who Ian and the other characters are. If you choose not to read the first story then I will do my best to summarize to get you up to speed on who what when where why. 
> 
> Real quick, before I summarize in a brief sentence or two. I reread my first fic and fell in love with Ian all over again. I wanted to bring Ian back because I wanted to explore Ian and Abbie's relationship further. I honestly thought he was good for Abbie. Anyways, I couldn't just let him go. So I'm bringing him back. 
> 
> Quick Summary.  
> Ian is Crane's double. They look exactly alike minus the different hair length. In 'A different world' the first story, Abbie goes with Jenny to a fair and Jenny convinces Abbie to get her palm read by a fortune teller. The fortune teller's name is Gilda. Gilda gives Abbie a Stone and tells her it will lead her to her truest hearts desire, which she thought was Ian at first but it was really Crane all along. The stone allows Abbie to enter another world. This is a world without monsters, gods, demons, ghost, lions and tigers and bears oh my,,,,okay okay, you get the idea. So she finds Ian and thinks she's in love with him but in reality it's Crane she desires. Ian falls for her and that 's about as much as I can summarize without giving away too much of the story.

"Donna, I understand your concern.. but I know what I'm doing. She is truly the one. -Yes I'll be gone for quite sometime. -Of course, I'll be in touch with you. -No, no, please don't say such things. I will be back. Promise.' his blue irises checks the time on the small charcoal grey round digital clock sitting on an end table placed at the right side of his queen size bed. In big bright red numbers, the time displayed 1:22 pm. The loud grumble from his stomach forces him to end their conversation abruptly. He sighs loudly over the phone, hoping his friend would get the hint. Not only was his hunger getting the best of him but his patience was wearing thin with a conversation that had now been dragging on for the past forty minutes. '-I understand, -Donna. Donna. -That is a chance I am willing to take. Yes. She is worth fighting for. Listen, Donna, I must go. We will speak again soon. -Thank you dear friend. You do the same" he ends the call and sits in silence staring at his phone, pondering if coming to her world was a mistake he'd soon regret.  

 

                                                                                   ```````````````````````

Abbie is waiting patiently in line at 'Dave's Doughnut and Coffee house'. As long as the line was, the baristas were prompt about taking and getting orders ready in a timely manner to keep the traffic of people moving quickly. Abbie was craving a cappuccino and was asked to pick up a few maple doughnuts for her Ichabod. While standing in line, she had text Jenny to let her know she planned on swinging by to pick up the red satin halter top dress Jenny had borrowed from her two nights ago. Jenny needed something sexy to wear to make sure her new love interest only had eyes on her. Joe Corbin had returned to Sleepy Hollow and became well acquainted again with the Mills sister. He had asked her out on a date three days ago. Abbie convinced Jenny that Joe would be good for her and she needed to open up her heart more to other possibilities, meaning  not being oppose to the idea of going out with Joe. Jenny had known Joe through his father 'August Corbin' and knew he was a good guy and found him cute in a dorky way.

He entered the coffee shop and found himself overwhelmed from the abundance of customers filling the busy establishment. He looks around at the bystanders standing around either texting on their phone, chatting with their company at other tables while sipping their coffee, some pointing at the menu deciding what to order, a mother rocking her carriage trying to lull her babe to sleep, the baristas scurrying behind the counter grabbing cups, ice, hastily pouring milk or soy milk and mixing the flavored powder into their cup and operating the espresso machine to fill their cup. Names being yelled out to pick up their order at the end of the counter. His eyes spot the one person he truly didn't expect to run into so soon.

Abbie shoves her phone inside her side pocket in her jacket and focuses her attention on the baristas, watching how fast they are processing transactions for the customers ahead of her. His heart rate goes up at the sight of her. What are the odds he walks in an establishment where he finds his true love standing not far from him. Abbie is too busy eying the barista at the register finishing up a customers transaction.

"Abigail" he voiced loud enough for her to hear.

She turned her head. Her eyes scan the crowd searching for the voice that called her name, until she saw him "Oh-my-god. Ian?" Her eyes widened surprisingly, recognizing the person who stood at the end of line waving nervously at her.

He presented a heartfelt smiled, bewitched by her presence, like a man madly in love for the first time. Her heart pounded harder than hammer on a nail at a fast rate. The barista yelled 'next in line' when it was her turn. Abbie looked at the barista then back at Ian then back at the barista, feeling conflicted as to either step out of line or put in her order. She decides quickly to give her order. Ian took a seat at a table nearby a window adjacent to the outdoor patio. The window gave a nice view of the park surrounded by evergreen trees across the street. Abbie moved to the end of the café bar to wait for her cappuccino. She watches the one of the baristas retrieve her doughnuts from the glass case underneath the counter. 

Ian roams his eyes up and down her backside, like a vulture examining it's prey before attacking, checking out the curves that defined her shapely figure. He thought back at the times they made love, how he cupped her ass before bringing himself to his own completion. Oh how he missed those plump firm cheeks of hers. He missed inhaling the sweet essence of coconut and sweet pea emanating from her body from the body butter she applied on her legs and the oil she massaged in her hair. The two aroma's combined drove him madly insane to the extreme of dragging her back in bed and ravishing her like an untamed animal.

Abbie looked over her shoulder at the man who she thought she'd never see again. She wondered how he found his way into her world and why had he returned. He still looked as handsome as ever though. The only thing different about him was his almost non existing beard and his hair is a bit shorter than she remembered. She looked back at the barista who was finally walking over to her with her cappuccino in one hand and a small white paper bag in the other. The barista handed her the coffee and bag of doughnuts.

Abbie briskly walked over to Ian's table looking confused and happy at the same time. He stands and pulls out a chair for her. Abbie takes a seat and allows him to push her chair in. He sits back down and scoots his chair closer to the table. Her eyes lit up along with her smile still in shock to see an old friend and lover.

"Oh my god, Ian, what are you doing here?"

He folds his hands atop the table and clears his throat in order to find the nerve to say the words he rehearsed in his mind to say once he found her.

"I am here because of you. I had to see you again."

She dipped her head down bashfully and peeked up at him under her long lashes. "Well, I am really surprised to see you, in my local coffee house. How did you...get here?"

Ian pulled the brown leather chain that hung around his neck from out of his dark blue polyester shirt and holds up the hand made stone in eye view that dangled at the bottom. Abbie leaned forward to get a closer look at the stone. It looked like an exact replica of the one the old fortune teller had given her at the fair over a year ago.

"Is that what I think it is?" Abbie looked at the stone strangely.

"Yes. From memory I was able to recreate the stone you'd shown me on that very day you explained how you came to discover my world. Remember I'd thought you completely lost your mind.' Abbie giggled remembering his reaction when she opened up the portal to her home world for the first time by his pool.

"Oh, I remember.'

"One evening a woman came to my home who claimed to be my wife and tried to flatter her way in to my home. I told the woman she had surely mistaken me for another gentleman."

Abbie knew all to well who the woman was. She recalled the night Gilda had shared with her and Jenny she caught the witch trying to put the moves on Ian and dragging her ass out of his world and into a realm where the witch could do no harm to anyone.

"Wait, did this woman have red hair?" Abbie asked.

"yes"

"Was she wearing a black dress?"

"How did-you know?"

"Because that was Ichabod's ex wife. Her name is Katrina."

The name sounded familiar to Ian. Then he remembered back in the beginning of their past relationship Abbie asking him if he had an ex wife named Katrina.

"so that was the Katrina you had asked about long ago?"

"yep." she takes the lid off of her cappuccino and cautiously brings the warm cup to her mouth. Carefully she slurps the coffee at the brim of the cup making sure not to burn her lips. 

"Interesting." he shrugs off the thought. "As I was saying, she insisted on being invited into my home but I declined. She did not take my rejection well. Next thing I knew, I was being flown across my living room by some unknown force. I must blacked out when my body crashed into the mini bar. When I had awoken the Katrina woman was gone. I would have talked myself into believing it was a brief nightmare if it weren't for the lovely bump I felt on the back of my head. I was lucky, not one bottle of Johnnie walker fell over from the impact.'

"You were lucky you didn't end up in the hospital." Abbie retorted. 

He nodded in agreement. "Very true. Once I found the strength to stand I noticed this leather cord' he pulls on his necklace again. 'around my neck with the stone attached."

"Are you saying someone besides you put the necklace around your neck?'

"Yes. I believe so. I'd thought maybe that pitiful woman had done so but there was an envelope on my table addressed to me. So naturally I opened it and all it said was _'The love you wield within your heart is strong enough to power your creation'_   I hadn't the slightest idea what it meant until one day, I was in my gallery and thought about the first time you and I had met,,,, and the most incredible thing happened. A gateway to your world opened up and led me straight to your town. After I had left my hotel room this morning I thought of you. Only you. My stone in some weird way forced me to come here. It knew where to find you."

After hearing Ian's explanation as to how he ended up in her world, it reminded her of the first time her stone led her to his. It was clear Gilda was responsible for enchanting his stone but why? Abbie was sure when she broke off their relationship and sent Ian back to his world his feelings for her subsided. Guess not. She rest her hands flat on the table staring at the foamy liquid thrown and speechless. The lump in her throat did not allow the swallow of spit go down smoothly. She now understood Ian's true intent for being there. If Gilda did enchant his stone and the stone is responding the same way hers did in the past, and if the stone led him to her then that means.... The stone only responds effectively to it's keeper. It will lead it's owner to their true hearts desire, she reiterated in her mind. Abbie concluded in thought she was what Ian's heart truly desires. _Well, Shit_.

Her eyes flipped up at his dreamy gaze. He opened his mouth to say more but she cut him off too soon. "What about the other me? Did you ever find her in your world?"

"When I had left your world, for good, I spent everyday searching for your double. I even hired a private investigator to help track down the other Grace Abigail Mills. Eventually, he did find her..." he furrows his brows at the horrid memory. Recollecting the private I coming to his home only to share unfortunate news. The investigator hands him an old news paper of an article about a woman being kidnapped, raped and murdered at a hotel four years ago. "the other Abigail was murdered in a hotel some years ago. I was saddened by the news and paid a visit to her burial. For some reason, I felt the need to pay my respects. Knowing she was your double ganger. I wouldn't blame you if you found the act strange."

Abbie shook her head. "No, not at all. It's understandable. I'd probably feel the same if I were to find out something had happened to you." she bites down on her lower lip unsure of what to say next. Even though Ian was Ichabod's double, his smile still made her blush. His smile had a sexy charm to it. Ichabod rarely smiled big enough to see his beautiful pearly whites. It would take a tickle to his belly to get him to laugh hard enough to get a joyful smile out of him or getting him drunk enough to sing in merriment wearing a plastered smile.

He stared adoringly into her eyes observing and finding her shy demeanor too cute.

"How is your friend?"

She looked confused for a minute, not sure who he was referring to "My friend?"

"The other me." he smiled feeling silly asking about his double.

"oh! My Crane. um- he's - _good_. He's at home right now. These-' she points to the paper bag '-are for him. I was actually on my way to drop off his doughnuts before heading to work."

"So- the two of you- are married then?" he was fishing.

"No-" Abbie didn't really want to get into a deep conversation about Ichabod. She quickly changes the subject. "Is your art still selling well?"

"Oh, yes. I just sold a piece for twenty thousand."

Abbie raised her brows at the high price "Twenty thousand? What exactly did you paint that earned you twenty thousand?"

"A portrait of a naked woman dancing with her shadow in a room filled with clothed party goers."

She sat forward in her chair looking at him in disbelief "and someone paid twenty thou for that?"

He smirks at her questioning "You assume the party goers are people, do you not?"

"They weren't?"

"Would you like to know what they were?"

"Do I want to know?" she was afraid to ask.

"I will tell you anyway. It was a ballroom filled with clothed monkeys. It was hard for me to understand as well why a buyer would pay twenty thousand for a ridiculous painting." Ian said chuckling.

Abbie laughed along with him. She suddenly feels her phone vibrating strongly inside her jacket. She takes it out of her pocket and takes a look at who's calling her. Her smile drops when her eyes see Ichabod's photo come up on the screen. Answering the call was out of the question. She swipes her finger across the screen to end the call. Ian stopped laughing as soon as she saw how unhappy she looked. Her eyes didn't connect with Ian's at that moment. They stayed glued to her phone as she held it firmly in her grip above the table.

"I take it, the call is from someone you do not wish to speak to."

"It was Ichabod. I was suppose to be back twenty minutes ago. He's probably worried." she said still staring down at her phone. "I should go." she shoves her phone back inside her jacket and scoots her chair back to stand up.

Ian stands as well. She grabs her coffee and bag of doughnuts. He moves around the table and pushes her chair out the way so he can stand beside her.

"May I see you again?"

Abbie cringed when she looked up into his hopeful eyes and felt awful inside her heart for what she had to say next. "Ian, I don't think it's a good idea. I'm with Crane-Ichabod now. Go home Ian. Please."

As hard as it was for him to hear her rejection in her own words, his emotions got the best of him. "Are you in love with him?"

Abbie was turning to leave until his question whipped her head back around to face him. This time, she appeared astounded when her mouth fell open at the blunt inquiry.

"Of course I am."

"I don't believe you." he said giving her the most seductive smug smile.

She takes a step closer to him and tilts her head back to look him straight in the eye to prove her words hold true, or at least try to  "I am in love-with my man." she tried saying in a steady voice but failed miserably when she seen his smile widened. Making the assumption he heard the shakiness in her voice.

He also takes a step closer to her, closing off the little bit of space between them. "then how come you looked as if someone stole your favorite pet once you saw the phone call was from your beloved?" his right brow arches up in question.

"Because- because." _dammit Abbie. Stop stuttering. You know damn well why you weren't happy to receive a phone call from Crane but Ian doesn't need to know the real reason. Make some shit up_. "Because, his phone call reminded me I forgot to pick up his favorite coat at the dry cleaner this morning on my way here and it made me sad to think he won't have his favorite coat to wear for the play he's in."

"I-see" he said unconvinced. He could easily read through her bullshit.

She tosses her eyes away from him and then down at the ground hoping he bought her lie and leave on a positive note "I have to go." she said looking back up at him. She turns to leave again.

"Wait, Abigail."

She stops but doesn't turn back around.

"I'm staying at the Westchester hotel. In case you decide to- If you ever need to - I'll be in town for a while. I don't know if you still have my number but if not, I'll leave my card here on the table. My cell number is on there. I missed you Abbie." he slowly turns to exit out the back door.

Abbie looks back and doesn't see Ian. She eyes his card on the table. _Don't do it Abbie. You love Crane. He is in your life now. Ian was the past. Leave the past behind. Ichabod is your future. You have a handsome tall drink of water waiting for you back home. Even though he looks like Ian._

She takes one hesitant step in the direction towards the table and then another and then another. Her last step landed her right back to their table. Her hand slowly reaches out to grab his card. _Don't pick it up. Don't pick it up_. She quickly snatches it off of the table shoves it in her back pocket. So much for listening to your conscious, she thought.

 

 


End file.
